(IB's contest entry) Ze Battle for Everything
Coiny: Hello there, my name is Coiny and weicome to Ze Battle for Everything. This is an entry for Ib2995's contest so... yeah! The winner of this fanfic will win Everything, don't ask me what it is. Now let's meet the contestants. First is Gumball! Gumball: Don't confuse me with Gumball from TAWoG pls. I'm here to win Everything although I don't know what it is D: Coiny: Okay, next is Iron Bar. Iron Bar: Yo I'm here to win uh... what's the prize name again? Coiny: It's Everything. Iron Bar: Yes okay tks. Coiny: k den, next is Gold Bar. Gold Bar: Uh... hi? Iron Bar: You suck, you're not worth it as me. Gold Bar: No, I'm sure that you're wrong. Gold is actually more valuable than Iron. Iron Bar: Shut up nerd you know nothing. Coiny: Woah calm down pls. Next is Math Book. Math Book: Pi equals 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510 5820974944592307816406286208998... Coiny: Holy hell that's amazing! Iron Bar: Heh, more nerds here to bully. Math Book: Don't you underestimate me! Iron Bar: Ouch! Coiny: Okay so... next is Collar. Collar: I have 69 tamed dogs and I'm not afraid to use it. Iron Bar: Come at me bro. <50 seconds later...> Iron Bar: Omg pls help me I'm sorry. Collar: Now that's the attidude! Coiny: Okay so next is... uh... what? No more contestants? Pokéball: Sry I'm late xD Coiny: Yeah, so... the first challenge is to like, eat that dirt block over there. Dirt Block: What pls don't bring me here. Coiny: So yeah like, eat him and you'll stay in the game. The last person to eat him will be eliminated immidiately. The ZBFE cast: Omg get him! Dirt Block: Holy hell no pls help me! Pokéball: I choose you, Pikachu! Dirt Block: No pls don't eat me. Pokéball: Best thing I've ever ate. Coiny: Pokéball is safe! Hurry up guys! Gold Bar: Tks for bringing him here. Gold Bar: Yuck! Ew... Coiny: Gold Bar is safe! Math Book: Let's see... if I jump to that trampoline over there then grab the wall then jump down and ate him... let's see... hm... Gumball: Yummy in my tummy! Coiny: So Iron Bar is eliminated, goodbye. Iron Bar: Hell... Coiny: The next challenge will start tomorrow. Also look over there, there are tents! You guys will sleep in them. Gumball: Okay then. Gold Bar: Man, this board game is really boring, like you toss a 4-sided dice and pick a death card and if you can't do what the card order, you'll be kill. Boring... Math Book: Nah, it's kinda fun. Math Book: Okay I quit, bye. Gold Bar: Okay, bye. Coiny: Rise and shine losers! It's time for the next challenge! Pokéball: *Yawning* Give us like... 10 more minutes and we'll be ready... Coiny: Okay then, the first person to come at me will receive immunity! <1 second later...> Coiny: Good, we're all here! And since Pokéball comes here the earliest, he won immunity! Pokéball: Yey Coiny: So the challenge is to climb that mountain over there. You can choose 2 ways. The extremely super super duper duper luper luper buper buper long stairs over there, or climb the mountain with your bare hands. Gold Bar: I'll climb it with my bare hands. Coiny: Good luck then u nub kappa. Gold Bar: Nu get rekt Gold Bar (struggling): Ugh... almost there! Coiny: Okay, so Gold Bar is eliminated> Math Book: Yay Coiny: Okay so the 3rd challenge is to-- Gumball: What? We have to do another challenge right now? Coiny: Yeah, so? Category:Fan Fiction Pages